


Je saigne encore

by Isa_Faradien



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Hacy, One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Song-fic] [Hacy] « Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps, il a le droit de respirer ton odeur, il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort, mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur... Gregory House regardait son ex-petite amie, Stacy, dans les bras de son mari, qui était accessoirement le dernier patient qu'il ait guéri. Ça lui faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa bien-aimée... »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je saigne encore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. La chanson « Je saigne encore » a été composée et chantée par le groupe Kyo. « House M.D » est la propriété privée de la chaîne Fox.

**« Je saigne encore »**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Gregory House regardait son ex-petite amie, Stacy, dans les bras de son mari, qui était accessoirement le dernier patient qu'il ait guéri. Ça lui faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa bien-aimée... qui avait tout de même autorisé les médecins à lui charcuter la jambe, 5 ans plus tôt.

Il ne se lassait pas d'écouter sa voix, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui retourner des répliques cinglantes. En fait, s'il faisait cela, c'était pour qu'elle se défende et donc parler un peu plus.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Mais entendre sa voix était un supplice. Elle lui rappelait les années qu'il avait passées avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle lui rappelait qu'elle était partie, et qu'elle s'était mariée avec un autre. Elle lui rappelait ce goût âcre de trahison qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Mark.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il souffrait. Souffrait tellement qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voyait que deux seules façons : soit il se suicidait, soit il essayait de la récupérer. N'ayant nullement envie de faire une tentative de suicide ratée – Wilson lui rabâcherait encore et encore d'aller consulter un psy -, il choisit la seconde solution. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son mari, alors en pleine rééducation, et elle se vexa. Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort Meurtri au plus profond de lui-même, il continua cependant de la récupérer. Elle finit par céder, lorsqu'ils furent bloqués Baltimore à cause des chutes de neige qui empêchaient les avions de décoller. Ils s'embrassèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils couchèrent ensemble chez Gregory.

Elle s'apprêtait à rompre avec Mark afin de se remettre avec House, mais le médecin avait décidé qu'il mourrait malheureux, et il repoussa l'assistante juridique. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, dès que Mark alla mieux. Gregory décida d'enfermer totalement son cœur dans une forteresse aux murailles quasi-infranchissables.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_


End file.
